This is just the beginnig
by ali.marc
Summary: ...Ughhhh...this is just the beginning to my crazy-but-sweet-and-romantic-so-just-read
1. Chapter 1

" Love like never before! "

June 13

Love is in the air. Well, for my bestie friends it is. I see Livvy drooling over "dream guy" across the room. Uuuuggghhh. Do you ever get the feeling that when you see someone(just like Livvy here) crushing on some jerk on the street , you know, the one who gets a new girlfriend every, like, 2 weeks and then you keep reminding the 'crusher' to step away, but still don't, she just keeps on getting closer, not even caring if she gets hurt just by doing that? And when she does, you have to listen to her problems 24 seven, your ears are about to explode and you grow eye bugs just by doing so? I always feel like that whenever I see my friends like that. Messy much?

"You know what guys," a high pitched voice said from behind me. Sharon sat infront of me. "I think we should have a girls night out." She announced clearly. I saw from the corner of my eyes that everybody else agreed.

"Oh just copy from my answers, but don't get caught!" Noelle said, sliding me her Math notebook. I exhaled in relief. Thank you, Noelle, you are my savior!

"I thought you'd never say anything!" I said. You know, I think Noelle is the greatest person when it comes to Math. Just like his bro, Nick. But I'll tell you about Nick later.

Once I finished 'borrowing', the girls gone wild. Again. Cause, here comes my-childhood-enemy-but-my-bro's-bestfriend, Ryan Henderson. He smiled at some of the young girls, playing with their feelings. That reckless jerk. And to my disbelief, my brother did the same a little. Jared Chase winked at some girls across the room. When he caught sight of me, he waved. I waved at him but then stuck my tongue out.

I turned my back from them after that. Cause I don't want to face Ryan's wrath. Then I still see Livvy staring admiringly at Toby.

"Oh come on, Livvy, stop that," I called to her. She looked at me, frustrated. I know that she's faking that!

"Well, why don't you try getting your own too" she said in a bitchy-like voice. But she followed me.

"Oh you know that now is not the right time to do that, college is coming up" I reasoned.

"Oh I think now is the time, look around, here comes lover boy" Noelle said,looking behind me. The hairs on my neck stood up. I have goosebumps! I feel something bad....

"Hey, I think so too." Ryan whispered, as he sat beside me. He put his arm around me, in some kind of embrace. I rolled my eyes, it's not gonna work, dumbo.

"Hey, you'll get your chance too, don't pressure little sis" Jared said. He sat beside me on my left and snickered. I elbowed his ribs, grinning once I saw him wince.

"You can't make every girl falling on their knees for you Ryan." I said, reviewing 'my' answers for the assignment.

"Well, if you just saw what happened earlier, I think I could." He said, chin up high. I shook my head dismissivley.

"Whatever. I'm not one of those girls anyway" I snorted. Everybody stared at me.

"Did you just snort?" Ryan snickered.

"So?" I said, moving slowly away from him....I see my friends biting their lips, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Aaaawww! So cute!" Ryan exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug that knocked my breath out. I was twisting violently just to get away but he only hugged me tighter.

"Let go of me, you monster!" I said, choking up a bit. This is the wrath I was talking about. I saw Jared guffawing too. I glared at Ryan finally let me go, I smacked him hard on the back with my hand.

"You know, you are my twin, and it's very unfair that I'm the only one who gets strangled by Ryan every day!" I said out loud.

"Hey, I am not cute, I am handsome. And I'm gonna beat up anybody who says I'm cute." Jared said, boasting a little.

"Anyways, so Saturday is coming up, and I am here to invite all of you to-" Ryan was rubbing the spoy where my hand made hard contact to when Livvy cut him off.

"Another party?" she said, toying the ends of her notebook.

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Ryan wondered, with a playful glint in his eyes.

"You always do, Ryan." Sharon sighed. Ryan shrugged.

"Well, you know the place, so, see you all there." Ryan said, browsing through his notes.


	2. The party and Nick

I don't own the characters, but I own the story, the whole thing. I was just wondering why this book isn't in the book's list:Pink laces, red roses. If anyone have heard it, PM me!

This is my version of the book: Pink laces, Red roses

* * *

"Oh Man. "

June 13

Love is in the air. Well, for my bestie friends it is. I see Livvy drooling over "dream guy" across the room. Uuuuggghhh. Do you ever get the feeling that when you see someone(just like Livvy here) crushing on some jerk on the street , you know, the one who gets a new girlfriend every, like, 2 weeks and then you keep reminding the 'crusher' to step away, but still don't, she just keeps on getting closer, not even caring if she gets hurt just by doing that? And when she does, you have to listen to her problems 24 seven, your ears are about to explode and you grow eye bugs just by doing so? I always feel like that whenever I see my friends like that. Messy much?

"You know what guys," a high pitched voice said from behind me. Sharon sat infront of me. "I think we should have a girls night out." She announced clearly. I saw from the corner of my eyes that everybody else agreed.

"Oh just copy from my answers, but don't get caught!" Noelle said, sliding me her Math notebook. I exhaled in relief. Thank you, Noelle, you are my savior!

"I thought you'd never say anything!" I said. You know, I think Noelle is the greatest person when it comes to Math. Just like his bro, Nick. But I'll tell you about Nick later.

Once I finished 'borrowing', the girls gone wild. Again. Cause, here comes my-childhood-enemy-but-my-bro's-bestfriend, Ryan Henderson. He smiled at some of the young girls, playing with their feelings. That reckless jerk. And to my disbelief, my brother did the same a little. Jared Chase winked at some girls across the room. When he caught sight of me, he waved. I waved at him but then stuck my tongue out.

I turned my back from them after that. Cause I don't want to face Ryan's wrath. Then I still see Livvy staring admiringly at Toby.

"Oh come on, Livvy, stop that," I called to her. She looked at me, frustrated. I know that she's faking that!

"Well, why don't you try getting your own too" she said in a bitchy-like voice. But she followed me.

"Oh you know that now is not the right time to do that, college is coming up" I reasoned.

"Oh I think now is the time, look around, here comes lover boy" Noelle said,looking behind me. The hairs on my neck stood up. I have goosebumps! I feel something bad....

"Hey, I think so too." Ryan whispered, as he sat beside me. He put his arm around me, in some kind of embrace. I rolled my eyes, it's not gonna work, dumbo.

"Hey, you'll get your chance too, don't pressure little sis" Jared said. He sat beside me on my left and snickered. I elbowed his ribs, grinning once I saw him wince.

"You can't make every girl falling on their knees for you Ryan." I said, reviewing 'my' answers for the assignment.

"Well, if you just saw what happened earlier, I think I could." He said, chin up high. I shook my head dismissivley.

"Whatever. I'm not one of those girls anyway" I snorted. Everybody stared at me.

"Did you just snort?" Ryan snickered.

"So?" I said, moving slowly away from him....I see my friends biting their lips, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Aaaawww! So cute!" Ryan exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug that knocked my breath out. I was twisting violently just to get away but he only hugged me tighter.

"Let go of me, you monster!" I said, choking up a bit. This is the wrath I was talking about. I saw Jared guffawing too. I glared at him after Ryan finally let me go, I smacked him hard on the back with my hand.

"You know, you are my twin, and it's very unfair that I'm the only one who gets strangled by Ryan every day!" I said out loud.

"Hey, I am not cute, I am handsome. And I'm gonna beat up anybody who says I'm cute." Jared said, boasting a little.

"Anyways, so Saturday is coming up, and I am here to invite all of you to-" Ryan was rubbing the spot where my hand made hard contact to when Livvy cut him off.

"Another party?" she said, toying the ends of her notebook.

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Ryan wondered, with a playful glint in his eyes.

"You always do, Ryan." Sharon sighed. Ryan shrugged.

"Well, you know the place, so, see you all there." Ryan said, browsing through his notes.


End file.
